


Uncomfortable

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [90]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Derek, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordstransparent, area and smell.





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I’ve been sensitive to Derek being objectified for a long time, and then yesterday I heard a song, [We don’t have to take our clothes off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvLqeRcZFf0), and I heard “I’m not a piece of meat” and _immediately_ thought of Derek. I’ve thought about that a lot today, about that song and about Derek, and today I’ve seen a few things on tumblr with Derek being objectified, so when I realized that one of the challenges from sterekdrabbles that I haven’t done was [transparent area smell](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/tagged/challenge:-transparent-area-smell) from May 28th I immediately wanted to write this. So, here you go, have some Derek being uncomfortable with being objectified?
> 
>  
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/174737894297).)

Derek flinched as icy water splashed all over his front.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry,” the woman said, but her scent quickly turned heavy with want.

“Don’t worry,” Derek grumbled, because she had tripped, it was a mistake.

The front of his shirt was completely soaked, the whole area transparent and clinging to him, and all Derek could smell was arousal from all around him.

Stiles frowned at him, then he shrugged off his plaid and held it out to Derek.

“Here,” he said, and Derek breathed a sigh of relief as he gratefully accepted it to cover himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
